Heroes and Villains
by BonneyQ
Summary: Mirajane has a costume party with a 'Heroes and Villains' theme and Gray just goes along with Juvia's wishes of turning them into one of the most loved comic books psychopaths. [ModernWorld!AU l Gruvia]


**AN:** Just a Halloween drabble! I hope you enjoy it!

 **#**

 **Heroes and Villains**

 **#**

Gray was waiting at his car for his girlfriend – they were already late for Mirajane's Halloween Party and they would never hear the end of it if they missed the Heroes and Villains Costume Contest. Juvia had put a lot of effort into their costumes that year, she picked up their costumes and thankfully all he had to do was to show up at Reedus' place before going to hers and let the large man draw on his body.

He looked at himself on the car rearview mirror and sighed: only Juvia was able to make him use green gel to make his hair turn to a dark shade of green and slick back plus wear only jeans and some weird tattoos all over his chest and back (that was Reedus' job). He was supposed to put on some kind of lipstick, but he put his foot down on that, but let Reedus put some eye shadow around his eyes to give him a creepier look.

After all, The Joker couldn't be less than creepy.

Juvia's choice was fine by Gray: he didn't need to wear some puffy costume, just some old jeans so he could be free while other people cooked inside their costumes. Thank god his girlfriend knew exactly what he liked to wear (or _not_ wear in his case).

 **From: Juvia**

 _19:11 – Juvia's going down!_

 _19:11 – Sorry, the costume took a little longer than it should._

"Finally." Gray muttered and started the car, if they hurried they could sneak in without being noticed and Mira probably had her hands full with her guests so she wouldn't harpy about them being late. Besides, Gray would just let Juvia take the fall for their lateness.

He put his phone back on his pocket and looked at the direction of Juvia's building and his heart almost stopped and all his blood went south.

His girlfriend looks so fucking hot he got dizzy.

Juvia was wearing a jacket that was half red and half blue, a tight shirt ripped in a few places and it was short enough he could see her navel and a design he assumed it was supposed to be a tattoo just like he had. She also worn shorts (also half red, half blue) so small if she bent ofer, Gray wasn't sure it would hide anything of importance and under the shorts, she had fishnets tights on and had black and white boots on.

Her hair was in pigtails and even though she kept her blue hair, on the right, she had painted the ends of it pink and on the left, a darker shade of blue. When she got closer to him, he noticed she worn different eye shadows on each eye: pink and blue, also. She had a baseball bat with her (so that's where his bat was, he had been searching for it!).

The moment she opened the passenger's door of his car and got in, Gray was assaulted by her marvelous scent and it almost made him groan.

"Sorry it took so long." She leaned towards him and kissed his lips lightly. "Juvia lost the collar for a moment, but we are all good now." The blunette said, taking a necklace from a pocket on her jacket and putting it on. Gray noticed it said 'Puddin'.

"Puddin?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Harley calls the Joker like that, it's a pet name." Juvia offered him a smile. "It's kind of sweet, even though both of them are psychopaths they found each other."

It was irrational the wave of possession that washed over him, after all everyone knew Juvia was his girlfriend, but knowing she was wearing a collar that was supposed to show people she belonged to him was a big turn on.

But if she called him Puddin he would smack her.

' _Okay, don't think about smacking her otherwise I'll get in trouble'_ , Gray thought, images of his hand smacking her backside tormenting him _. 'Dammit, this party will be trouble.'_

"Juvia almost dyed her hair blonde for tonight."

"Don't you dare." He told her, narrowing his eyes. "You look so good people won't even care you are not blonde."

Juvia seemed taken aback about his opinion about her appearance for a second, but then grinned. "Thank you, Gray-sama. You look rather handsome yourself looking like Harley's psycho."

He grinned. "I guess we are going to be more good looking villain couple there."

"No doubt." Juvia giggled. "We should really get into character, you know." She said casually and Gray listened with attention. "If Juvia is channeling Harley, she'll get her paws all over you. All night long."

Supressing another groan, Gray managed to say: "And that's different from your normal behavior how exactly?"

Juvia gave him a wolfish grin. "See why Juvia chose them to dress up tonight?" Gray narrowed his eyes at her and finally saw why she wanted them as Harley and the Joker. "Later we should completely get into character. Juvia bets they had the craziest rolling on the sheets." She winked. "And you know what people say about the crazy ones…"

Yeah, his pants got way too tight.

"Oh, I do." Gray grinned at her. "Let's go to that party, win the Villains category and come back home so we can prove that right." Juvia's smile widened. "But just so you know, if you call me Puddin, we are having problems."

Juvia laughed and Gray finally drove away from the front of her building. Ha, who knew? He might actually enjoy that Halloween.

 **#**

 **AN:** Hey! Well, this was just a small drabble because I just love Harley ever since I saw her at Justice League cartoon and Margo Robbie looks fantastic as Harley, plus the clothes are hot. And Gray would make a very handsome Joker, he even got the six-months as somewhat a villain with tattoos and all. Plus, Harley and Juvia can be similar in some ways. ;) (And yes, I know she also have a relationship with Poison Ivy, but work with me here! LOL)

Thanks for reading it! Have a great Halloween!

10/311/2015 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
